


One Day

by MidnightWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Polish-Lithuanian Empire, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dark silence, Russia and Lithuania steal a moment away from the world.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the kink meme.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, maybe a bit of fluff?
> 
> Set in a world where the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth did not weaken and fall, but instead continued to grow until it encompassed most of Europe – including Russia. LietRus

The hardest part is keeping quiet. No one can know, not even the other conquered Nations, because the Empire rewards those who are loyal to him, and there are few who would not laugh to see the Empire's consort brought low.

Russia knows this, but he still has to bite his lip to keep from crying out as Lithuania presses into him from behind. He will never grow used to the way Lithuania fills him – it hurts a little, but it is a good pain that has him arching into Lithuania's touch.

He forgets the pain and the uncomfortably small bed, as Lithuania presses deep inside him, brushing against something that sparks and makes Russia's whole being tingle with pleasure. Then he stops, resting his forehead against Russia's neck in a silent question -is this okay?

Russia nods, and Lithuania presses a kiss to the back of Russia's head and moves, setting a steady rhythm that steals away everything but his touch. Russia is drowning, engulfed in pleasure, as one of Lithuania's hands finds its way around to his front and strokes and caresses him.

"Oh-" Russia can't stop the gasp, drawing blood from his lip as Lithuania tenses, his own breath catching as he cums, and it is only a breath later as Lithuania's hand strokes him just right that Russia follows suit.

They lie still for a moment, Lithuania's arms wrapped around Russia's waist, his head resting on Russia's shoulders, and Russia almost wants to cry at how perfect it is.

But the world won't stop for them, and it won't be long before someone notices that Lithuania is missing – before Polandnotices – and then all their secrecy and silence will be for naught.

"Russia?" Interrupting his quickly downward spiraling thoughts, Lithuania pulls away, turning Russia's head until, through the dim cast of torch light through the cloth walls, worried green eyes meet his own weary gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Poland is waiting, yes?" Russia forces a smile, knowing that the words are harsh, but unable to keep his own anger and hurt from slipping out. "You should go."

Lithuania flinches away from him, face stricken; but Russia can't take the words back. Not even when Lithuania leans over him, eyes bright with unshed tears, and kisses him.

"Myliu tave, Rusijos ," Lithuania says, stumbling over the words that should have been familiar, his voice catching. "I do love you, more than anything, and you know that."

Then he stands, pulling on his clothes, and by the time Russia finds it in himself to answer, Lithuania is gone.

"I love you, too." Russia whispers to himself, hugging himself tight for comfort. He knows Lithuania will come back; he always does, even when Russia can't help but lash out at him, but his heart aches.

One day, Russia promises himself, he will be free.

One day he will be strong enough to tear the Empire apart piece by piece, and release Lithuania from the cruel hands that call him wife, lover, consort, all the while consuming his very being piece by piece until there is nothing left to take.

One day they will be free to love each other outside of the cover of darkness.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Myliu tave, Rusijos_ [Lithuanian] – I love you, Russia.


End file.
